Memories of a Shinigami
by chaomi
Summary: Shinigami...do they remember their past memories?


**Hitsugaya's Story**

**Scene one: Dream**

_The passing of the long dead has not bothered his frozen heart. He stared lifelessly at the warm blood that flooded the wooden floor and tickled his bare feet inside the small hut._

_He cannot cry._

_No. _

_He had enough of that._

_His heart may bleed but the iciness surrounding it made him numb._

'_You devil child!' the voice of the dead haunted him as he felt the sudden sting on his wrist._

_He dumbly raised his hands and stared at the dripping red substance running along his right arm and his left hand that clutched a sharp object tightly._

_His form slackened slightly and the item he held fell to the ground with a 'clang'. _

_Silence_

_The only disturbance in the stillness of the night that had reached his ears is the loud dripping of his life force leaving him._

"_You…demon…you killed him!" bellowed a feminine voice with so much pain and hatred._

_He looked at the source of that tone and just stared._

_In the inside, he didn't want to see her see him like that and outside his inner turmoil, his eyes pleaded for help…for love._

_But she only glared at him._

_He lifted his wounded hand and tried to reach up…only to be slapped away._

"_Don't touch me with your filthy hands, you devil!"_

_She screeched and ran outside leaving him inside the hut._

_Unconsciously, tears started to flow down his pale and cold face._

_No._

_He didn't cry for the man lying dead in the hut._

_He didn't cry either for the woman who left him to die._

_He cried for his weakness._

_He shouldn't have pleaded her to understand what he feels._

_All his life, she never did love him._

_He lay slowly to the floor and stared up the ceiling._

_What if he wasn't born as a 'demon', will she love him like he loves her?_

XOXOX

Two icy green orbs opened.

His eyes instantly roamed the darkened place of his office and grimaced at the throbbing pain he felt in his chest. He steadied his erratic breathing and wiped off the sweat on his temple.

"That dream again…" Hitsugaya Toushiro, the tenth division captain uttered to himself and he immediately stood up.

It's still an hour before dawn but he's wide awake. The small captain walked to his table and smirked inwardly.

_Less paper works, more time to relax. _

He started reading the papers and did his work silently.

After about 5 minutes, Hitsugaya sighed happily.

_At last! Freedom!_

He almost forgot about his weird dream…Almost…

"Taichou!" Rangiku Matsumoto, vice captain to the chibi tenth division captain, came bouncing in the main office and greeted her superior a nice and very loud…

"GOOD MORNING!"

That even woke up the dead…literally…ugh. Shinigami.

The small captain's hands automatically fend off the annoying and piercing sound coming from his vice captain and angrily shouted.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE MATSUMOTO…SHUT YOUR MOUTH! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!"

Hitsugaya immediately saw his own fault and coughed lightly.

"Ummm…I mean…there's a lot of shinigami still resting and you're noisy, Matsumoto." He weakly finished, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Too late captain, you already woke them up! Woo! What a wake up call!" Rangiku smirked at her small captain while walking off to sit and finish her work.

The white hair boy can only glare at the blonde busty woman that he grudgingly admits…a 'friend'. Well, he's with the weird clique now! Consisting of an orange head substitute shinigami, another orange hair girl with a busty…ahem…similar to his vice captain, a Quincy who wants revenge against the shinigami, an honorable and strong big man, the 'traitor' and his pet 'cat' and co., the sixth vice captain with the freaky red hair style…with a thug marking?...Byakuya-taichou's darling little sister and stuff toys and so on…

He feels like a member of the Yakuza.

"I'm leaving Matsumoto and when I get back, I expect that all your paper works…and yes Matsumoto. Also that you're hiding under your desk are done and send the important papers to the first division…AND…don't give me THAT look!"

Hitsugaya slammed the shoji screen leaving the pouting blonde to her self.

"No fun...taichou. Going to the human world without me…he's such a brat sometimes."

--

Hitsugaya had sent the first division a letter saying that he'll be patrolling the human world one of these days. Now that his work is done for the day, he can do it without any worry about misplace paper works, etc.

But first, he needed to ask permission from the 'Godfather'…the Captain Yamamoto.

"What brought you here captain Hitsugaya?" the old shinigami asked the small captain.

"I am here to ask permission to patrol the human world, captain-commander Yamamoto." He politely asked his superior.

"Very well, Hitsugaya-taichou. And thank you for waking me up from my beauty sleep." The first division captain chuckled which caused the little prodigy to flush.

Hitsugaya went out of the first division abashed of his 'out-of-character-ish' action…well maybe not…there are times that he snapped and became childish at times…

Not that he'll ever admit anything. He's a responsible captain after all.

After walking some distance towards the Gate to the Human World, the small captain suddenly felt something or rather someone tugging the end of his captain's cloak.

**Scene two: Annoyance**

Hitsugaya turned and saw the little vice captain of the 11th division beaming at him which caused him to flinch involuntarily from the sight.

The young white hair prodigy hesitantly asked the pink hair girl, really hoping that she's not thinking what he is thinking that she's thinking at the moment.

He kept his fingers crossed and the question escaped his mouth without betraying the nervousness he feels on his façade and his voice.

"What do you want, Vice Captain Kusajishi?"

Hitsugaya can feel the sweat rolling down his forehead and he absently brushed it off.

The voice of cheeriness penetrated through his thoughts that made his brain go jelly and weak on his knees…no…the young pinkie didn't declare her love like the romantic novels we 'all' like…(not so sure about that but I feel giddy when I read romance, I can't stop laughing sometimes)

Did the tenth division captain just hear her saying…?

"I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, WHITEY!"

All hope disappeared and the small captain's crossed fingers loosen to his sides. Now his brain is scattered because he _really_ couldn't resist the _look_ the little girl is using on him.

Her big brown eyes glistened with unshed tears, begging…err and daresay… THE FAMOUS SAD PUPPY EYES! Plus the Pout!

If he isn't in the right state of mind, he would have mistaken Yachiru for his childhood friend who always used _that_ to him as a last resort when she wants something.

Oh! The cruel irony that **the** Hitsugaya Toushiro's weakness is eyes that abnormally bugged out of their sockets that make him lose all his resistance, exceptions only from males and busty women. No matter how many times Rangiku tries it, he never falters.

After a moment of awkward silence was shared between them… (For Hitsugaya, because Yachiru kept smiling) Hitsugaya found out that his immunity against the _eyes_ is _very_ low and sighed in defeat.

"Sure, Kusajishi. Come."

At the sound of his order, Yachiru took the end of the captain's cloak she earlier tugged and happily skipped by Hitsugaya's side.

"This is going to be a long day." He muttered to himself.

"Yup! We'll be having fun non-stop all day, Whitey!"

--

Hitsugaya and Yachiru stood side by side in front of a giant Gate which would take them to the small town of Karakura where a certain orange head substitute shinigami lives.

Yachiru tilted her head slightly and stared at the odd emission from the gate.

"Is that supposed to glow purple Whitey?"

Suddenly…an idea struck the prodigy…literally.

He rubbed the bruise on his head and glared at the wrench that had hit him square on his head while the tiny girl laughed at his misfortune.

"Kusajishi, I don't know what's happening to the Gate. You better go back to your division. This might be dangerous." Again, his voice and façade didn't betray the anxiousness that he's truly feeling inside.

The little girl looked at the gate with a thoughtful expression. After a few minutes, Yachiru has finally come to a decision.

She faced her companion seriously, without breaking eye contact and all.

As Yachiru just stared at him, a single sweat drop appeared on the side of Hitsugaya's forehead…He watched silently, Yachiru opened her mouth to utter his _complete salvation _or _utter annoyance_…

"You know what Whitey…PURPLE IS MY FAVOOORITE COLOR!!" She squealed happily and took the dumbstruck captain's hand.

The only thought crossing in the young captain's mind…_UTTER ANNOYANCE!!, _as his pink haired companion dragged him inside the gate and vanished in a swirling vortex of rainbow.

**Scene three: Where's the rainbow?**

Suddenly, someone popped out from above and landed on the ground heavily.

He looked at the Gate and picked the disregarded item (wrench…lol) on the floor. Sweat visibly seen on his masked face, he gets a piece of paper out of nowhere and writes something on it.

After giving the Gate a dirty look, he placed the paper on it and left.

The note said: OUT OF ORDER.

Meanwhile in a strange alternate universe, sleepy lids hiding icy green orbs snapped open in alarm and a nervous looking white haired child surveyed his surrounding with critical eyes.

He quickly spotted a little bundle near a giant tree where pink tresses covered its pale face.

Hitsugaya Toushiro stood and brushed his captain's cloak from invisible dirt. He casually walked toward the tree and picked a long stick along the way.

With unreadable façade, Hitsugaya used the stick to poke the unconscious little girl awake.

"Oi, Kusajishi. Wake up!"

"Hmmm…five more minutes, baldy…Hmmm…Ken-chan….I'm still sleepy," mumbled Yachiru swatting the stick away from here like a housefly. She rolled on the ground far from the poking sensation which leaves our small captain literally annoyed.

'Count from one to ten, Toushiro. You can do it. Stay calm…'

Walking closer to the child dozing and drooling all over the dusty floor, Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpakuto and positioned himself beside Yachiru.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Clouds moved fast and covered the blue sky…they turned black and after a while, a freezing droplet of water fell followed by thousands…

It was raining.

Yachiru felt the icy water touched her body and her mind suddenly gone overload and she bolted upright and clutched for the nearest warm thing.

She had unconsciously embraced the shocked Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"IT SO COLD!! BRRRRRRRRR…"

The chattering of teeth snapped Hitsugaya from his mental shutdown and he immediately stops the rain showers.

"Kusajishi…"

"Hmm…what Whitey?"

"You can let go of me…now."

"No."

Yachiru's arms around the small captain tightened.

"Kusajishi"

"No."

"It's not a suggestion…It's an order." Hitsugaya's face remained expressionless and his voice much firmer.

"No."

"LET GO YACHIRU!!" shouted the frustrated captain and he pushed the little girl away from him.

Suddenly a vivid thought/image came to him like a bad tune television playing inside his mind's eyes.

_A little boy was walking along the rocky road of the farmland. He was happily whistling a folklore song bringing a basket of leafy vegetables _

_His face was obscure because of the intense light from the sun but even though the weather was hot, the little boy had pale skin rather than the tanned ones._

_As he passed the place, several farmers began to whisper quietly to one another giving the oblivious boy disapproving glares._

_The little boy kept walking. He hadn't noticed the group of teenage boys coming his way and he accidentally bumped into one of them…_

"_Hey! Watch where you're going, freak!" One of the teenagers pushed the little boy like a rag doll…_

"_Look! That's the demon child. Run. The tiny demon might bite us," mocked the other._

_The little kid slowly collected himself as the teenagers walked away laughing. He picked up the soiled basket of leafy vegetables and his eyes downcast._

_He resumed his walking quietly…a trail of water falling carelessly from his dirty pale face._

"WHITEY!! YOO-HOO!"

Yachiru wove her hand furiously in front of the dazed Hitsugaya and he snapped from his reverie…

"W-What?" he shook his head and stared blankly from a distance saying, "Where are we again?"

"You were staring as if you're in a different universe, Whitey. You've got this glaze look and it was funny but…you were scaring me and I tried to get your attention…" Yachiru said in a single breath and puffed as she finished her story.

Hitsugaya placed his hand on his forehead. He scanned his surroundings again. The feeling of familiarity crept inside him and he questioned his self if he had gone to a place like this a long time ago.

After a moment of recollecting his thoughts, the small captain fixed his stoic face and ordered his companion.

"Follow me, Kusajishi. We need to find out where we are."

They walked silently on the dusty forest floors and the attention of our little pink headed vice captain was on the colorful rainbow from afar. Deep down, she can feel the shift of emotions somewhere.

**Scene four: The Demon Child.**

They had been walking for hours now. Our pink haired heroine stared at her companion contemplating like a great battle strategist. The steady pace the small captain halted when our very own white haired chibi noticed that Yachiru stopped.

"What is it now, Kusajishi."

With a defeated sigh, Hitsugaya looked at his small companion and waited for a response to his question. Yachiru immediately stared at the tenth division captain's eyes oddly with her right pointing finger rested on her chin. Five minutes passed, the 11th captain vice captain remained unmoved from Hitsugaya's fifth repeat of his question until…

"I don't know what you're thinking but you're wasting our time, Kusajishi so tell me already! What is it?"

Hitsugaya was now on his end and he can feel the throbbing of an angry vein on his temple if Zaraki Kenpachi's vice captain, whom is usually very loud, refuses to talk or answer his inquiry.

"Anou…Whitey…"

Yachiru's voice was barely audible and her eyes show of her sadness for reasons Hitsugaya doesn't know.

"A-are y-you a demon child?"

Shocked is an understatement of what the white haired chibi felt when he heard the little girl's quivering voice. He wanted to sigh and tell his subordinate that Hitsugaya Toushiro is neither a demon nor a child…after all he's a shinigami captain of the Gotei 13 and a young adult! But deep within his soul, a part of him was crying. He's torn between appearing nonchalant about it or cry out because of the searing pain of his dead heart but before deciding of a façade, he heard Yachiru gasped.

"G-Gomene (Sorry)! Please don't cry Whitey!"

Crying. Was he crying? The great tenth division captain who had the cold complex like Byakuya Kuchiki was actually crying without even noticing it. His left hand slowly lifted and touched his pale cheeks which are now wet from the tears unconsciously flowing from his icy green eyes.

"It's just something in my head was showing me a movie! Like an old film! And I recognized one of the actors! First I was happy that it was you but…the movie ended bad…and I hate it. I really hate it!" Exclaimed the sobbing girl…

"What movie was it Kusajishi?" His tone sounded odd. It was hollow and cold.

"A little white haired boy in a hut…and…and…" In Yachiru's now teary eyes, our small captain saw his reflection but not the usual 'captain' Hitsugaya…it was a white haired boy wearing a torn yukata and bruises were all over his exhausted body…and instead of cold icy green orbs, he has warm and hopeful green eyes.

Sudden realization dawned on the tenth division captain…

"It wasn't just a simple dream that I had…It was my memories when I was alive…"

"Memories? You mean…you remember?" The pinkie's brown orbs widened.

"Part of my soul…my subconscious…when I was little, I dreamed of frozen tundra…there I met Hyourinmaru. Then, I learned that he was the avatar of my zanpakuto…that's the reason why I became a captain of the Gotei 13 after graduating from the academy…"

"The night I started working as the 10th division captain, I often have this dream of the demon child…He was different from the other villagers who had black hair and eyes. He was even different from his beloved mother whom he wished that loved him like he loved her."

He was a mistake…

A dreadful sin his mother committed…

A mistake that can't be omitted…but was only ignored…maybe, it will go away.

Then, her mother found the love of her life, the village leader's son, Akito.

For the first time, he saw her mother smile. It made his heart flutter to see her mother enjoying life and he was also glad that finally he'll have a father figure to look up to...

But he was wrong. Akito poisoned his mom's mind into thinking that the demon child need to be thrown away from the village...shun him from the human society...abandon the kind hearted child who only wanted a normal life full of compassion and love.

It was only wishful thinking from the lonely white haired child to have a happy family...but it was a wish that will never come true...

Then, that one fateful night...Akito opened the door of the hut and found the bruised body of the white haired child on the corner sleeping peacefully...

_"Spit! What a disgusting creature to look at! An eyesore of this village! We became a laughing stock of other villages because of you! They said why would we keep a filthy animal like you in our place! Be thankful that your mother is beautiful. I won't settle for anything far from perfection. She's a nice trophy to brandish infront our villagers to show them of my status as the village leader's son! That delusional woman even thinks I love her! Why would I love a woman who has been touched by a demon? Your father was a powerful demon...indeed. But he died on a war to protect his kin! Very honorable isn't it?! Too bad, your guillable mother believe us when we told her your father left you for a beautiful demoness...hahahaha!" Akito exclaimed through his violent and drunken state._

_"Your mother even doesn't know that I have been seeing someone from the other village. We met in a brothel. Your mother just can't satisfy me. She acts all shy but she let your demon of a father touched her. What a joke! Modesty?! Spit!"_

_The little white haired boy had heard enough...he may allow this man to insult him without fighting back but when it comes to his mother, that's where he drew the line and confront the real monster in front of him. How dare this man betray his mother's trust?!_

_His mother's love was pure for this repulsive man...and even if he felt a pang of envy from watching the two afar...he loves his mother and only want happiness for her and this man, AKITO, will not hurt her anymore._

_The demon child's warm and gentle eyes grew cold and distant...the temperature abruptly dropped. The summer night started freezing as snow fell down the heaven and covered the fertile soil with snow without mercy. The plants that couldn't survive without warmth died instantly and fish ponds and rivers in the whole village froze. _

_His mind went blank and when he came to, he saw the monster he hated, Akito, lying on the hut's floor...cold and dead. He lifted his two hands, he saw the other one was holding a knife while other was covered with the man's blood. What have he done? A sin that can't be erased. He had become a murderer. How could his mother love him now if he had proven to himself what she was saying all along for the past years they've been together true._

_"You're a demon. A monster! A murderer of humans!" His mother has often shouted this to him...He just wanted her to love him...like he loved her. They were wronged by humankind. Her mother was told of lies about her beloved demon mate. The lies of the betrayal of his father...all lies. Even if he told her the truth, it will only fall to deaf ears...after all, his mother hated him because he's a demon child...he's an exact replica of his father._

_His hand moved on its own accord...he felt like he's outside his body...watching as the sharp, shiny and cold metal slice through his wrist. There was slight pain...Pain was a good sign right? It meant you're still alive but as his blood force left his body he felt dizzy._

**Scene five: Home**

"I-I remember. Kusajishi, we're leaving this place right now. Follow me." Hitsugaya briskly walked away, Yachiru catching up with the small captain's pace.

"Whitey-chan, does it hurt?" Yachiru asked looking at Hitsugaya concerned.

Looking at his wrist, Hitsugaya stared Yachiru's inquisitive eyes and said, "Don't worry, Kusajishi. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm already dead."

"Not your physical wound Toushiro...but here...your heart." The pink haired vice captain held her hand on her chest and uttered this seriously. "We may be dead but somehow, we can still feel it...our hearts."

Hitsugaya smiled slightly. "I'll cope Yachiru with this onslaught of memories. After all, not all my memories are sad and emotional. I have some fond memories too. And I'm also glad to be a shinigami. I've meet a lot of people who doesn't know of my past and somewhat I belong in a group. A family."

"Yep! Your busty vice captain can be your mother! Then, old Whitey is your wacky uncle who likes you very much as his favorite nephew! All the captains can be your uncle or aunt! General-Commander Yamamoto can be the grandfather! And...and..." Yachiru said this in one breath while citing a lot of things. Hitsugaya only listened at the little girl's happy chattering.

Suddenly, Yachiru saw a broken down hut from afar and ran towards it excitedly while Hitsugaya leisurely walked.

Deep inside Hitsugaya's mind, memories flooded him and he recognized this place as his home when he was still human. But the only difference is that, the huts were destroyed. Maybe after his death or many years later, the village was attacked by a band of bandits or a calamity occurred.

Something inside him hope that his mother live a happy life after his death. After everything that had happened, he only wished for her happiness.

Yachiru came running outside the house with a big smile on her face. Hitsugaya raised his brow at the ecstatic pink haired girl.

"I found a swirling vortex thingy inside the hut, Whitey! It might be our ticket home to Sereitei!" She bounced excitedly on her heels.

"Really?"

"Yes! Let's go in, Whitey!"

Both went inside the hut and Yachiru was right.

"Let's jump on the count of three, Yachiru!"

"Yes!"

1

2

"WAIT! Whitey-chan, do we jump on 3 or go?" Yachiru asked Hitsugaya.

"Who ever mention 'go'. I said we jump on '3' Kusajishi."

"Ohhhhhhhh...3!!" Then Yachiru jumped. Hitsugaya just shrugged and also jumped in.

A portal of swirling vortex of rainbow spat them out at a good distance into familiar blue skies with fluffy clouds.

"Thank goodness we're back!" Hitsugaya, lying on the floor, stood and stretch while dusting off the dust from his favorite captain's cloak. Unknown to popular belief, captains do have a lot of cloak not just one. Of course as captains, they should set an example to their subordinates concerning hygiene.

"Why? Where did you go 10th division captain?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi appeared from behind the chibi shinigami holding a wrench.

"We went...hmmmmm." Hitsugaya immediately covered Yachiru's mouth and said, "Nowhere."

"Alright. Nemu, bring me the other tools. This portal is unstable again. If you'll excuse me Hitsugaya-taichou, I have some repairing to do and oh, Kusajishi, your captain is looking for you. You can still hear him running around the place." Captain Mayuri with his 'daughter' walked towards the portal.

"Well, I'm off to see Kenny, Whitey-chan and don't worry. I'll keep your secret a secret."

"Thank you, Kusajishi." Hitsugaya bowed his head slightly to the pinkie girl and was about to head to his office when he heard Yachiru running to him.

"I almost forgot, Whitey-chan. Hehehe. Silly me. Here. Take it." She handed something to Hitsugaya and then dash off to where the loud noises can be heard. Probably, Kenpachi Zaraki was picking a fight with someone.

"Hmmmm...a letter." Hitsugaya opened the letter. He shunpo-ed towards his room and read the letter alone. It's much better this way...Yachiru has seen his weakness...even his childhood friend Momo has seen his weakness...crying because of his past.

_Heian Period 805 BC_

_I was in the fields hoping to find good cabbages for dinner. Because of the invasion of the locust last spring, the crops were worst than ever. I'll be cooking a delicious meal for my family tonight. I'm sure my husband, Akito will love it. And I need to feed my son. Even though, I appear to hate him, I do not really feel that way. It's just that he reminds me so much of his father that I come to dislike seeing him but he's still my flesh and blood. I gave birth to him so my love for him is maternal instinct but I rarely showed it because every time he smiles at me, the image of his father's warm smile flashed itself inside my mind. I love his father dearly, it's even stronger than what I'm feeling right now for Akito. But I can't forgive him. He left me and my son to be with another woman...a demoness. As I walked back to our hut, I found an aloe vera and picked it up. I'll make a salve for my son's bruises. The villagers are being mean to him again. The prejudices in this time is unbearable but a woman can't do anything so I just close my eyes to those who mistreated others. Suddenly, the warm summer night turned cold and I shivered wrapping my shawl around me. It was very odd for the weather to change this sudden and then I panic. I remembered my former husband manipualting the weather at his will and I frantically run towards the hut which was already covered by the heavy snow. I opened the door and nearly fainted. There, in front of my dead beloved Akito is my son holding a sharp knife. He looked at me with teary eyes and I was shouting. I didn't know what I was saying but the feeling of grief was still there in my heart. My son slowly reached up for me but I slapped his hand away. It was like my body was moving on its own accord. I didn't know what I was doing but felt my feet carry me away from the house and into the village. I was shouting again without even knowing what was coming from my mouth. When I came to my senses, I felt a sharp sting on my face. Akito's mother had slapped my face to bring me back to reality. I looked at her and cried. I plead for them to forgive my son. He was only a child. He didn't know what he did. And then I heard the news that totally broke my heart to pieces. "The demon child is dead...don't cry now. Akito's death has been avenged. The demon child killed himself." She said this with a smile on her ugly face. I now see their true natures. I slowly detached myself from her embrace and told her that I need some fresh air. And next, I heard the village leader's rant. 'Thank goodness that demon child is dead like his father who died in the war just to protect his disgusting kin!' I didn't know what to think anymore. Everything was a lie. And my poor Kousetsu has to suffer because of my insecurities...which the lies have built...this whole village has killed me inside. There's no meaning in living my life anymore. I don't deserve to live after all the sins I've committed to my dead mate and dead son. I walked inside the hut where my little Kousetsu's lifeless body lay. I hugged his lithe form and took the forgotten knife on the floor. The villagers have already brought Akito's body with them and may be planning a proper burial for him while they left his son's body to rot in the house. Those animals! I shall curse this village! Nothing will prosper in these plains. The traitorous villagers will die slowly and painfully because of famine. Their descendants who had inherited their wrongdoings will also suffer a life of poverty. After my death...with my blood and life...curse this village for this woman scorned seeks revenge for their transgression...and please deity of the almighty dragon...give my son strenght even in the afterlife...protect him from harm...my Kousetsu...my sweet angel...I regretted that I never told you that I love you, my beloved son._

_--_

"It must be nice to have memories of who you are in the past" Yachiru said to herself while hanging behind Kenpachi Zaraki's large shoulder.

"Hah? You saying something Yachiru?" asked her captain while slashing another shinigami of 11th division out of his way. They always love sparring with each other.

"Nothing, Ken-chan."

Author's note: All grammar and spellings errors were committed by me. Random and sort of OOC.

Disclaimer: The authoress of this fanfiction doesn't own anything. I only have an outdated cellphone/ mobile phone and a poster of Rental Magica which I got as a freebie. Ohhhhhh!! I like free things!

Dedication: Kawaii Sovereignty.


End file.
